Digimon Fighting Spirit Episode 1: Meko and Ti
by Adventurous Heart
Summary: Any of you who have watched Digimon Frontier, know of it and know how and where they left off.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of "Digimon: Digital Monsters.' Digimon is a copywrited television show to it's resective owners. The some charaters are not mine. They are © to owners of "Digimon: Digital Monsters.'  
© This however, an original story/story design and it is copywrited by me. And some charaters are mine they are © to me. And to me alone.

Inspiration for this site/story came from the television show "Digimon: Digital Monsters,' and is my view of how I think the story should continue.  
Again, the story, site, and certain charaters belong to me. Some art is by me, and some art I've bought the right to use. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Episode 1: Meko and Ti.  
"Mikoki Sorotomi! It is high time you wake up!" Meko's mother yelled at her from the kitchen. But Meko didn't want to get up. She was in the middle of the most wonderful dream she had ever had.  
She was in a beautiful red dress looking around the High School dance floor for her date. When she spotted him, she smiled brightly and walked toward him. "This is it..." She thought.  
The music started and she reached for him to start a dance. Just then... "Meko! I told you to get up! You're going to be late for school again!" He mother yelled at her, as she banged on Meko's bedroom door. "Ahhh!" Meko fell out of her bed and landed all wadded up in her blankets on the floor.  
"Mom!" She complained.  
"You told me you weren't going to do that again!" But her mother had already went back downstairs to the kitchen. And what does she mean by late? I set my alarm for 6:45am. And it hasn't gone off yet.  
Meko glanced up at her clock.  
"7:51am!?!? How could mom let me sleep in this late?" She screeched. There was no way that she could pick out some clothes to wear, brush out her untamed hair, eat her breakfast, and catch the bus all in nine minutes! So she decided to skip a few steps. She pulled out a pair of old pair of blue jeans, slipped on a jacket over her R.H.S. jersey, and ran a brush through her mess of tangles. She launched for her bedroom door and ran down the steps, tripping over her feet has she tried to pull her last shoe on. She rolled all the way down the steps and landed by the kitchen. "Mom! How could you let me sleep in this late!?" She whined as she picked herself up and finally pulled on her other shoe.  
"Well, Honey. I called you to get out of bed just after your alarm went off for the third time. And I yelled at you to get up about once every 20 minutes from there." She said with her eyebrows raised and her hand on her hip.  
Meko just groaned and picked up her backpack. "You're not going to have any breakfast?" Meko's mom asked.  
"No Mom, no time." She replied as she kissed her mom on the cheek and headed out the door. She ran down the sidewalk just in time to see the school bus doors closing.  
"No! Wait!" Meko ran faster until about 5 feet from the bus. She dived in turning on her side as she barley missed the closing doors.  
All the children in the bus laughed as she got up and smiled faintly at the bus driver, who, apparently, didn't find it very funny. Meko walked all the way to the back of the bus where she always sat with her best friend, Ti.  
Tiomai Reiusaki, or Ti, was Meko's best friend. They were best friends because they were the only two girls in school that were different then the rest of the girls.  
For instance, Meko and Ti's idea of fashion was jeans and a t-shirt. Not to mention they didn't go out shopping every Sunday.  
Well, they did go to the mall once a week, but that was just to play video games at the arcade.  
At their school, they were considered tomboys. But Ti was more of a tomboy then even Meko. She was tough, and she wasn't afraid to show it. She take care of herself very well, maybe even more people. Ti was definitely a loner, leaving herself open to no one but her closest friends and family. At the moment, that was her dad, and Meko. Ti had many secrets, that sometimes she wouldn't even share with Meko, but Meko knew a few. One of which is that Meko knew who Ti's crush was. And Ti knew Meko's. As they approached the school Meko went over the details of why she was late for the bus, and why she didn't chat with Ti on the computer that morning before school. "Woah, rough morning, "eh?" Ti commented.  
"You have no idea." Meko Replied. They both got off the bus when the bus stopped at Rhylesy High School. Still chatting about this morning's affairs. Just then Meko froze, just gazing off into the halls of the school.  
Ti looked at Meko, and then at the spot she was staring at.  
"Huh? Hello? Earth to Meko... Meko come in." She waved her hand in front of Meko's face a couple times then looked back over at the place she was starring.  
She caught a glance at what Meko was frozen by. Ti rolled her eyes, and turned back to Meko.  
"Girl, you have either got to go talk to him, or stop obsessing over him. Either way, people are starting to wonder."  
"Wonder at what?" She managed to ask.  
Ti put her hands on her hips.  
"Starting to wonder why your standing in the middle of the hall, with your mouth wide open gaping at some boy who wears goggles on his head. "She finished.  
Meko snapped out of it.  
"Face it Meko. Your crush is weird." Ti said, crossing her arms.  
"Don't you get it Ti? That's the reason I like him, hat's why I like Takuya so much. He's different, and he's not afraid to show it. "Meko said as she put her books in her locker.  
"Ti? Hello?" Meko rolled her eyes as she saw Ti starring at one of the other boys in Takuya's group."And what about you? What do you like about your crush?" Meko then asked, ignoring the fact that Ti was still gaping.  
Ti then snapped out of it also.  
"Huh? Well, I-I don't know why I like Koji, he's just, such a lone wolf, but he seems cool enough. I s-s-suppose."  
"That is the lamest reason ever!" Meko blurted out as they started walking to English Class.  
"Why is that?" Ti asked.  
"Come on... I know the real reason why you like him." Meko said proudly.  
"Really? Then what is it?" Ti replied looking unimpressed.  
"Duh? Isn't it obvious? You like him because he's a lot like you in so many ways, including the lone wolf act." She said bluntly.  
"I am not a lone wolf!" Ti defended.  
Meko merely raised her eyebrow, much of the same way her mother did.  
Ti looked down at the floor.  
"Maybe you're right." She said.  
Meko kept her eyebrow raised. Ti looked up and saw it.  
"What?" she asked  
"Maybe?" Meko quoted  
Ti rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, you are right. I do act like a lone wolf."  
"See? I was right! Let me hear you say it!" Meko Teased.  
"You were right. Okay? Whatever. "  
Meko laughed a bit. Then stopped as soon as she walked through the door with gold lettering saying:  
English: Mr. Shaw  
Everyone settled into their chairs, racing to get the seats furthest away from Mr. Shaw as possible, being as though he spit when he talked. The only people closest to where Meko and Ti were sitting were the popular girls. Which Ti and Meko envied. "Hey Zoe? Did you hear what that kid J.P. said about you?" One of the girls asked.  
"No. Do I want to?" Zoe replied.  
"I heard it was very sweet." Another girl gossiped.  
"Has he asked you to the High School Dance yet?" One of the girls asked.  
"No. He hasn't, but I've seen him collecting himself every time he sees me." Zoe answered. J.P. was a very muscular boy who always seemed to have a never-ending supply of chocolate in his backpack, locker, and Truck. Even though he was one grade higher than Izumi Oromoto, he still was at the same dance as all the other 15yr olds.  
In fact, the 13, 14, 15, and 16yr olds all went to the same school, just, different sections of the tremendous building were designated for certain grades. But all the lockers for all the grades were in one area, and the dance gym for all grades was in a shared area also. "Come on, Zoey! He is the hunky-est person in this school! And you're the most popular! He's got to ask you sometime!"  
"Guys! Stop pressuring me! He'll asking when he wants to. Besides, he shouldn't be shy around me, I've known him since I was 11." Zoe said.  
"You've known him that long?" One of the girls asked?  
"Yeah, we're like best friends!"  
"Well, Zoey, why didn't you tell us that before?!"  
"Er" well..." But Zoe was cut off. The whole school went quiet as their English teacher walked into the room.  
He may have been the funniest teacher there was in that school, because of the way he spoke, but he was among the harshest teachers in the school.  
Ti and Meko gagged when they heard the popular girls talk, it made them sick. Most likely because they were jealous. They waited and waited for their English class to be over, they wanted to get through with math class as soon as possible so they could get into computer class. One, because Ti and Meko loved to work on computers, and second, besides P.E., that was the only class where they got to see Takuya and Koji. In fact, there wasn't very many kids in computer studies. This list was so short that Ti and Meko could memorize the names of every kid in that class. And it seemed most of those kids were also in P.E. which, in this time of year was Soccer practice. When the bell rang, Meko, Ti, and all the rest of the kids in the English class left the room, as they did, Meko saw the group of 14yr olds walking towards the room.  
Wow. Wonder why their coming to this part of the building for? Don't they have an English class over in their section?  
"Meko! Come on we're gonna be late!" Ti shouted from down the hall.  
"Coming!" Meko shouted back as she ran to catch up with her best friend. As they entered into Math, they noticed the POP QUIZ written in perfect writing on the chalk board.  
"Oh no..." Ti groaned as she took her chair.  
"What? What's the matter?" Meko hissed back when she saw the teacher walk in.  
"Nothing. It's just hate tests. That's all." She whispered back as Mrs. Shreinai wrote twenty question on the chalk board.  
"You're in luck!" Meko hissed back to her.  
"Why?" Ti looked confused.  
"Because, lucky for you, this is just a quiz!" Meko joked.  
Ti just rolled her eyes. Meko was always such a joker. But it was easy for her to say that math was easy. She was a genius! Well, in Ti's eyes she was anyway. She always got A's and above in every class except Biology. Then she got B-"s.  
No one else knew of Meko's talent but Ti. Ti knew Meko and her were the only kids in that grade who could get an A in computer studies. Meko was way better than Ti with computers, but Ti was way better than anyone else in that class. So that made her happy.  
  
After math was over, they started to head down to their favorite class. Computer Studies!  
Ti and Meko were so excited! This was the day where they would try to talk to Takuya and Koji. To them, their day seemed favorable, until they reached the room.  
Their mouths dropped open as they saw how many kids were in their class. There couldn't possibly be that many 15yr olds in computer class.  
More and more kids bumped pass Meko and Ti as the class filled up more and more.  
"What are we going to do now?" Ti sweaked.  
"I have no Idea." Meko replied.  
Just then, the computer teachers for the 13, 14, 15, and 16yr olds classes came into the room. Meko and Ti seated themselves at the only bench left.  
"Settle down, settle down!" Mr. Contorus anouced over the racket of the 4 grades of kids.  
"Everyone, Shut up!" Ms. Cuvieri shouted loudly, the teachers beside her cupped their hands over their ears. Ms. Cuvieri was the only female computer teacher there, and she was the youngest teacher in the entire school. She was Meko and Ti's favorite teacher. She was tough, smart, and everyone respected her.  
"Er" Thank you... Ms. Cuvieri... Er" for that." Mr. Contorus studdered.  
"My pleasure." Ms Cuvieri replied. With that, the whole class laughed.  
While the other two teachers remained silent, Mr Contorus continued talking, and Ms. Cuvieri started typing something on her computer.  
"Now, most the school's class computers have... Er" Malfunctioned." Mr. Contorus stated. Whispering started to fill the room.  
"All computers... except these here." He finished.  
Ti looked around the room and saw the 100 or so computers sitting in the large room. She always wondered why they had so many computers in one class, being as though there were only a few people taking this class anyway. She guessed it was because her section of the school used the Library, the science, and the computer rooms open for after school access. Of corse, with a teachers permission ticket only.  
"Now, there seems to be just enough computers here for everyone. And classes will continue as normal. Ms. Cuvieri will be teaching this class so I want you all to e on your best behavior. Okay? Now... an questions?" A small boy sitting in the back raised his hand.  
"Yes. Tommy?" One of the teachers responded.  
"Uh, where are the rest of the teacher's going?" Tommy asked?  
"All of us except Ms. Cuvieri will go to each of the computer labs and see if we can fix the problem." The teacher replied.  
"In the mean time, Ms. Cuvieri will make groups of 10 to use for computer study groups. Some of you might have to share a computer, but I think there is plenty here." Mr. Contorus concluded. After that, the four teachers left the room and the students could see the four silhouettes on the other side of the door, indicating that the teachers were talking with each other.  
The classroom stayed quiet for about 20 seconds after the teachers left the room, then whispers and rumors spread about the classroom.  
One thing that caught Ti and Meko's eye was something very odd. Tommy, the boy that had raised his hand earlier, had went over and whispered in Zoe's ear. But why would he do that? He can't be older than 13, 14 maybe. Why is he talking to a 15yr old? Ti thought.  
Meko elbowed Ti from her thoughts as she motioned for Ti to continue watching.  
Then Zoe nodded her head and her and Tommy went over to J.P., the 16yr old, and Koji, and Takuya.  
"This is officially odd." Meko hissed to Ti. Ti said nothing but continued to stare.  
Ti and Meko watched as the strange group of kids talked amongst themselves, making many gestures and many swift movements. It seemed to Ti and Meko that those kids were talking about something very important, but what could it be? And Why?  
All these questions, and more, raced through Ti and Meko's minds; only to be interrupted by the scattering and scooting of chairs across the room when the students heard Ms. Cuvieri renter the room.  
Meko was sure that there was countless rumors spread around in that room this day, and she had no clue as to which of them were actually the truth, but she didn't care. All she wanted to know was those strange kids were talking to each other like that. Was it because they had something to do with the crashes of all the computers in the school except this class?  
And how come a 13yr old could just walk up to Zoe, the most popular girl in this school, and whisper to her?  
Meko was determined to find this out as soon as possible. But she couldn't do anything during class. Who are these strange kids? What's going on with the school? Is Ti and Meko's crushes involved in all of this? And if so, how?  
You'll just have to see the next episode of Digimon: Fighting Spirit! 


End file.
